


[podfic] One To Grow On

by ArwenLune



Series: Podficcification [3]
Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/ArwenLune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy fucking birthday. </p>
<p>A podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/305853">One To Grow On</a> by Dira Sudis</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] One To Grow On

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One to Grow On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/305853) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



[MP3 download link **One To Grow On.mp3**](http://tindeck.com/download/pro/bxdr/%5Btindeck.com%5D+-+Arwen%2BLune%2B-%2BOne%2BTo%2BGrow%2BOn.mp3)

Length: 13.08 minutes

Or listen here!

**Author's Note:**

> Contructive feedback about audio quality, pacing etc ect is very welcome


End file.
